1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to processing tips of cutting tools. In particular, the present invention relates to processing tips and a method of attaching the same to a cutting tool providing improved structure durability.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, diamonds may have very high hardness values, and, therefore, they may be employed in cutting tools to facilitate cutting of various materials. In particular, diamonds may be integrated into processing tips of cutting tools as hardness reinforcing components in addition to other materials, such as metal, for the purpose of cutting hard materials, such as granite, marble, brick, firebrick, concrete, asphalt, glass, and so forth.
Processing tips of a cutting tool may be attached to a circumference thereof, such that the processing tips may cut through a material, i.e., a workpiece, upon contact therewith during rotation of the cutting tool. For example, the processing tips may be affixed to the circumference of a rotating disc, plate, or cylindrical pipe of a cutting tool, i.e., a shank, such as a saw blade, a gang saw, a chain saw, a frame saw, a core drill, a processing cup wheel, a polishing disc, and so forth.
The processing tips may be attached to such cutting tools by methods such as fusion, electro-deposition, co-heating, and welding. The fusion, electro-deposition, and co-heating methods may be complicated and may not be applicable to large-size tools. The welding method may be more widely employed than the other methods due to its ease of performance and wide applicability. However, the welding method may produce excessive shearing stress on the contact line and/or plane between the processing tip and the shank of the cutting tool. Such stress may minimize the ability of the processing tip to withstand the mechanical and physical impacts during cutting and, thereby, cause breakage of the processing tips. Additionally, the welding method may weaken the hardness properties of the shank of a cutting tool and, thereby, advance deterioration thereof due to grinding forces between the workpiece and the shank.
Accordingly, there remains a need for processing tips and a method of attaching thereof to a shank of a cutting tool providing reduced breakage of the processing tips and minimized deterioration of the shank.